Cancer is one of the most widespread diseases afflicting mankind and a major cause of death worldwide. In an effort to find an effective treatment or a cure for one or more of the many different types of cancer, over the last couple of decades, numerous groups have invested a tremendous amount of time, effort and financial resources. However, to date, of the available cancer treatments and therapies, only a few offer any considerable degree of success.
Cancer is often characterized by unregulated cell proliferation. Damage to one or more genes, responsible for the cellular pathways, which control progress of proliferation through the cell cycle, typically causes the loss of normal regulation of cell proliferation. These genes code for various proteins, which participate in a cascade of events, including protein phosphorylation, leading to cell-cycling progression and cell proliferation. Various kinase proteins have been identified, which play roles in the cell cycling cascade and in protein phosphorylation in particular.
One class of proteins found to play a part in cell cycling and, therefore, cell proliferation is the Aurora kinase family of proteins. Aurora kinases are enzymes of the serine/threonine kinase family of proteins, which play an important role in protein phosphorylation during the mitotic phase of the cell cycle. There are three known members of the Aurora kinase family, Aurora A, Aurora B and Aurora C, also commonly referred to as Aurora 2, Aurora 1, and Aurora 3, respectively.
The specific function of each Aurora kinase member in mammalian cell cycle has been studied. Aurora-A is localized to the centrosome during interphase and is important for centrosome maturation and to maintain separation during spindle assembly. Aurora-B localizes to the kinetochore in the G2 phase of the cell cycle until metaphase, and relocates to the midbody after anaphase. Aurora-C was thought to function only in meiosis, but more recently has been found to be more closely related to Aurora-B, showing some overlapping functions and similar localization patterns in mitosis. Each aurora kinase appears to share a common structure, including a highly conserved catalytic domain and a very short N-terminal domain that varies in size. (See R. Giet and C. Prigent, J. Cell. Sci., 112:3591-3601 (1999)).
Aurora kinases appear to be viable targets for the treatment of cancer. Aurora kinases are overexpressed in various types of cancers, including colon, breast, lung, pancrease, prostate, bladder, head, neck, cervix, and ovarion cancers. The Aurora-A gene is part of an amplicon found in a subset of breast, colon, ovarian, liver, gastric and pancreatic tumors. Aurora-B has also been found to be overexpressed in most major tumor types. Overexpression of Aurora-B in rodent fibroblasts induces transformation, suggesting that Aurora-B is oncogenic. More recently, Aurora-B mRNA expression has been linked to chromosomal instability in human breast cancer. (Y. Miyoshi et al., Int. J. Cancer, 92:370-373 (2001)).
Further, inhibition of one or more of the Aurora kinases by several parties has been shown to inhibit cell proliferation and trigger apoptosis in several tumor cell lines. Particularly, inhibition of Aurora has been found to arrest cell cycling and promote programmed cell death via apoptosis. Accordingly, there has been a strong interest in finding inhibitors of Aurora kinase proteins.
Thus, the inhibition of Aurora kinases has been regarded as a promising approach for the development of novel anti-cancer agents. For example, WO 04/039774 describes aza-quinazolinones for treating cancer via inhibition of Aurora kinase, WO 04/037814 describes indazolinones for treating cancer via inhibition of Aurora-2 kinase, WO 04/016612 describes 2, 6, 9-substituted purine derivatives for treating cancer via inhibition of Aurora kinase, WO 04/000833 describes tri- and tetra-substituted pyrimidine compounds useful for treating Aurora-meiated diseases, WO 04/092607 describes crystals useful for screening, designing and evaluating compounds as agonists or antagonists of Aurora kinase and U.S. Pat. No. 6,919,338 and WO 03/055491 each describe substituted quinazoline derivatives as inhibitors of Aurora-2 kinase.